villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. FunFrock
Dr. FunFrock is the main antagonist in the Little Big Adventure video game series, appearing in both LBA and LBA2. In LBA, he is the dictator of the planet Twinsun and controls the planet using three key elements: cloning, teleportation and mutant breeding. His true goal is to achieve a God-like status by destroying Sendell, the goddess of the planet, and absorbing her powers. FunFrock's plan is ruined after Twinsen kills him in the finale. After Twinsen defeats him in LBA, the planet is peaceful again, and no longer under his reign of terror. In LBA2, it is revealed that Twinsen actually killed a clone of FunFrock at the end of the game and that he escaped to the planet Zeelich. There he made an arrangement with the emperor of the planet and disguised himself as Dark Monk, Zeelich's God, with the plan of destroying Twinsun by collapsing its moon against it. Twinsen unmasks FunFrock and defeats him once again. Biography LBA In LBA, FunFrock rules as dictator of the planet Twinsun. FunFrock has subjugated the planet by developing an army of clones which travel using teleport machines which he has dispersed around the planet. His plan is to drill through to the Well of Sendell deep in the planet's core, where he hopes to encounter Sendell and gain the godly powers she possesses for himself. The hero, Twinsen, escapes from the clutches of FunFrock's clones and succeeds in blowing his fortress up, clearing the way for him to fight through FunFrock's drilling operation to reach the Well of Sendell. FunFrock waits at the entrance to the Well, telling Twinsen that he'll spare him if he opens the Well for FunFrock to advance and reach Sendell. Twinsen pushes FunFrock off the side of a cliff during a sword fight and opens the Well, inadvertently allowing a surviving FunFrock access as well. Twinsen defeats FunFrock in a final confrontation, although it is actually just a clone he kills and the real FunFrock escapes. LBA2 In LBA2, FunFrock has fled to the planet Zeelich, after escaping from the planet Twinsun. On Zeelich, he forms an alliance with the emperor, who is another dictator like himself. The two of them trick the inhabitants of Zeelich into believing FunFrock is the reincarnation of Dark Monk, the God of Zeelich. After deceiving the people, FunFrock plans revenge against Twinsen, this time by using a machine to absorb the energy from the planet Twinsun's core and allowing its power to give him God-like powers. He sends an army to the planet to kidnap the wizards so they can help him build his machine and draw the energy from the planet after its destruction. When they refuse to comply, FunFrock orders the kidnapping of the children of Twinsun, threatening to kill them unless the wizards assist. FunFrock also sets up reactors on the moon of Twinsun, with the intention of causing it to collide with the planet and thus destroying it completely. After the destruction, his machine is able to draw the released energy and give him the powers he craves. Twinsen foils his plan, however, defeats the emperor, and unmasks FunFrock as the impostor posing as Dark Monk. FunFrock flees into his fortress and prepares to sacrifice the kidnapped children by lowering them in a cage into boiling lava. Twinsen kills him and his clones and manages to save the children, as well as his planet from destruction. Theories There are many speculations regarding what happened to the real Dr. FunFrock. Having made several clones of himself, it is unknown if the real FunFrock was killed by Twinsen at the end of LBA2 or if it was just another clone. There could even be the possibility that the real FunFrock did get killed at the end of LBA and the one in the sequel was just a clone. Trivia *In LBA2, FunFrock and his clone(s), like all other monsters, can be 1-hit killed with the lightning spell - but only after he casts the cage into the lava (he's invulnerable before that). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Leader Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Non-Action Category:Fictionalized Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Businessmen Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes